


Makorin week day four - kids

by knic28



Series: Makorin Week 2014 [4]
Category: Free!
Genre: Kids, M/M, MakoRin Week, MakoRin Week 2014, RinKoto Week, i guess?????, parenting, rinkoto week 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-02 01:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2794001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knic28/pseuds/knic28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makorin week day four - kids</p>
            </blockquote>





	Makorin week day four - kids

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to participate in Makorin week, [here ](http://makorinweek.tumblr.com/post/100043230616/makorin-week-is-no-longer-taking-place-on-november)is the post. Have fun!

**Makorin week day four (Wednesday, December 17th) - kids**

* * *

          Soft skin and long, dark eyelashes. Those were the things that Makoto noticed first about his little boy. He was gentle and sweet and he didn't cry much. His daughter, on the other hand, cried more than he had thought a baby  _could_ cry when she was an infant. She was still a very loud child. She was more like Rin than she was like Makoto, despite not being related to either of them by blood. Makoto and Rin could both tell though, Yuki would be much more like Makoto. Quieter, gentle, affectionate. 

          Makoto and Rin stood shoulder to shoulder in the doorway to their childrens' room one night, just listening to them breathe, happy that they were alive and that they were theirs to love. Hanako's snores were breathy and drowned out the breathing of her brother. Yuki would occasionally make a small sound and shift, but then go back to being quiet. 

          "I can't wait to see them grown up," Makoto murmured to Rin as he pulled his husband closer by his waist. 

          "You're not scared?" was Rin's surprising response. 

          "Scared of what?" 

          "That they won't need us. That they'll forget about us to pursue something or someone else." 

          "That's what kids are supposed to do, right?" Makoto replied, brushing a hand through Rin's hair soothingly. "They shouldn't have to stay with us forever. That's how this works. We knew what we were getting into when we decided to adopt them. Besides, they won't leave our lives completely. They'll still be our kids." 

          "Mm," Rin replied noncommittally. 

          Makoto pressed a kiss to Rin's temple, trying to reassure him that everything would be okay. "We've got years, Rin. More than a decade."  When it became apparent that Rin wouldn't stop worrying no matter what Makoto said, Makoto whispered a "come on," and pulled Rin to their bedroom with him. 

          They lay down on top of the made bed, Makoto just gently holding Rin and trying to non verbally tell him what he needed to hear. His thumb had been stroking along the skin of Rin's arm in lazy circles, but it stopped when he felt Rin start to tremble slightly. 

          "Rin?" he questioned, "Are you crying?" 

          "I can't help it!" he defended, "Thinking about losing them is a lot to process, okay? I just... I don't want them to leave." 

          Makoto gave him that adoring smile that he loved so much and sighed. "I know, sweetheart. I know. We won't lose them yet. Not for a long, long time." 

          Rin just nodded in response and snuggled closer to Makoto. He knew he was right, but he also knew that having a long time with their children wouldn't make it any easier to let them grow up and be on their own. 

**Author's Note:**

> okay so im not entirely happy with this one and honestly if i get any better ideas i may write something new and just add it to this as a new chapter. 
> 
> seriously though i restarted this so many times look
> 
>  
> 
>     _After long days of "sweetheart, no put that down please" and "NO DON'T EAT THAT!", Makoto would honestly like to just lie down in bed with his husband and relax. Sadly for him, as soon as their children saw Rin, they would run to him yelling "daddy!" and occupy him for a good portion of the rest of the day. Of course, Makoto and Rin loved their kids to pieces, but sometimes they wished they had more time alone together. A six year old and a four year old took up a lot of time and energy, and they did miss having those things to spend on each other._
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _"Sweetheart, put that down please," came a voice from the kitchen. Honestly, how did he always know when she was about to put the chewy handle of the hairbrush in her mouth._
> 
>  
> 
> _The little girl's father peeked his head around the corner and smiled at her gratefully when she let the brush drop. "Thank you," he said._
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _The day Rin and Makoto first laid eyes on their little girl was one of the happiest days of their lives. She was two years old at the time and she had big, green eyes. Her name was Sanem and she was everything that they had hoped for and more. Rin cried, of course. He always cried. He couldn't help it, though; she was so perfect and so sweet and she was so happy to see them. This was Rin's and Makoto's daughter, the little girl that they would raise together._
> 
>  
> 
> _All three of them were buzzing with excitement when they brought her home. They carried her around like she was a princess seeing her castle for the first time. In their minds, that's exactly what she was. A beautiful little princess that deserved all the world and more._
> 
>  
> 
> _Two years later, Sanem was delighted to find out that her parents would adopt a little baby boy soon. That boy was going to be named Engemu and she would get to meet him in a weeks time. That week went by entirely too slowly for her taste, but at the end of it, she finally stood with her fathers at the airport waiting for the people that would bring her little brother to her._
> 
>    
> seriously heck this thing i hope i write something better tomorrow or something idk its almost 1 am and i have stuff to do tomorrow goodnight  
>  


End file.
